Loving Werewolf
by Rubyy
Summary: Riley Lewis n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'en a même pas eu du tout. Les seize années qu'elle a passé sur terre ne sont qu'une longue suite de pas de bol à répétitions. Alors je me demande bien ce que Poudlard pourrait changer... On verra. Pendant que j'y pense, Riley Lewis, c'est moi. Et c'est mon histoire. Scènes pas pour les enfants..
1. Chapter 1 Poudlard

**Alors voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais publier cette fiction, et aujourd'hui je me suis dit que le moment était venu.**

**Bon, en fait j'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps à vous la montrer... je suis faible !**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à J,K Rowling – à mon grand regret...-, et seuls Riley et sa famille sont mes bébés !**

**Résumé : Riley Lewis n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'en a même pas eu du tout. Les seize années qu'elle à passé sur terre -pour l'instant- ne sont qu'une longue suite de pas de bol à répétitions. Alors je me demande bien ce que Poudlard pourrait changer... On verra. Riley Lewis, c'est mois. Et c'est mon histoire.**

**Fiction Terminée en cours de réécriture. Nombre de chapitres réécrits : 4/9**

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et bonne lecture !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre I : Poudlard.**

Lumière. Une lumière éclatante, incandescente, désagréablement trop lumineuse qui frappe mon visage, Le soleil. Le soleil et ses rayons chauds. Trop chauds, trop clairs pour les fines membranes que sont mes paupières. Foutu soleil. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à tenter vainement de reposer mon esprit fatigué. Dans le compartiment de ce train qui nous amènera bientôt tout droit à cette école dont on ne fait que de nous parler depuis un mois. Cette école même que j'ai quitté ce matin. Organisation mon cul on aurait pas pu rester la bas tiens... Non mais sérieux qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? J'aime tellement ma vie.

Poudlard. La grande école de sorciers du Royaume Uni. Une grande chose froide et un tantinet sinistre sur les bords.

Et ça dure depuis un mois déjà. Tout le monde ne nous parle que de cette école, Poudlard par ci Poudlard par là et blablabla... c'est fichtrement agaçant. Depuis le jour où cet homme tout de noir vêtu nous a trouvé dans cette cabane sombre et lugubre. Il nous a sauvé, ma sœur et moi...sauvés d'à peu tout ce qu'il à pu, faim, soif, maladie, dépression nerveuse... quoi que je suis pas sur que j'en fais pas une de dépression... mais passons. Il nous a amené à cette fameuse école de magie...et à son directeur, ce vieil homme aux allures de grand père gâteux et glucosé un peu trop porté sur tout ce qui est au citron, toujours paré de robes aux formes et aux couleurs extravagantes... il est pas trop trop rassurant quand on y pense le vieux... personnellement je l'aime pas trop... il pue un peu trop le sucré, sérieux j'ai toujours l'impression de parler à un bonbon ambulant à la mentalités d'un bébé de trois ans, déguisé en vieil homme...

Toujours est-il qu'ils nous ont soignés... enfin une espèce de vieille lionne aigrie et enragée nous a soignée -charmante Mme Pomfresh quoi que légèrement flippante- nourries, logées, et finalement, ce fameux directeur nous a proposé de nous inscrire à cette école...sous la tutelle de la porte de prison recouverte de tonnes de capes noires qui nous avait sauvé la vie. On a accepté. On avait pas vraiment le choix...ici ou ailleurs... j'ai de ses pensées moi en ce moment... c'est pas la joie...

Nous voilà donc, Ryan et Riley Lewis, nouvellement Snape, élèves à Poudlard en cinquième année, protégées par le maître des potions de cette même école : Severus Snape. Aux yeux de la loi sorcière, nous sommes sous la tutelle de Severus, il est comme une famille pour nous. Tu parles... à ses risques et périls... comme dirait l'autre, qui s'y frotte, s'y pique... surtout avec moi dans le secteur... je suis un aimant à drames... foutu Karma.

Toute cette foutue connerie est tout bonnement ridicule. Comment pourrais-je avoir une famille ? Cette mascarade éveille en moi une amère ironie déclenchée par une seule phrase qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête déjà malmenée : qui sera le prochain. Qui va de nouveau tout perdre de mes mains... Qui vais je détruire cette fois ? Hm. Par moment je me frapperais bien la tête contre un mur pour des pensées pareilles. Quelle idiote. On dirait une pauvre gamine pleurnicheuse qui à perdu son doudou. Une vrai pleureuse en culotte courte comme on en fait plus.

Penser à ma situation me fait bien évidemment penser à Severus. Sous ses airs grincheux il n'est pas si méchant. Du moins pas avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un méchant. Ryan dit qu'il vaut mieux rester méfiante. Mais Ryan s'est toujours méfiée de tout et de tout le monde. Moi... moi je reste fidèle à moi même. Ce que dit ou fait Severus ne concerne que lui moi j'en ai profondément rien à foutre...mais je pense, non, je suis convaincue que cette situation est bien trop belle pour durer. Quelque chose va forcément dérailler. A un moment ou à un autre. C'est forcé, il y a toujours une merde qui fini par taper le ventilateur quand je suis dans le secteur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette fois.

Poudlard ne sera qu'un court repos dans notre éternelle fuite du monde sorcier et de ses principes de sang pur. Je t'en ficherais du sang pur moi tiens... et mon cul il est pur aussi tiens connard ? Pardon je m'égare.

Le sifflet résonne sur les murs de pierre vieillis. Dehors, les gens se pressent. Des enfants enlacent leurs parents qu'ils ne reverrons pas avant les vacances de noël au moins. Pauvres choses. D'autres s'engouffrent dans le train riant avec leurs amis. D'autres encore sortent leurs mains des fenêtres ouvertes pour saluer leurs proches restés sur le quai. C'est ça à la revoyure.

Roulée en boule dans l'angle du compartiment, mes bras enroulés autours de mes genoux osseux étroitement serrés contre ma poitrine, mon front collé à la vitre froide, j'observe ce débordement de vie l'œil morne. Tout près de moi, sur la banquette, je ressens sans même qu'elle ne me touche la présence de ma sœur. Je somnole encore à moitié, coincée dans une torpeur douloureuse caractéristique de cette période si particulière du mois. C'est tombé tard cette fois ci...La fatigue englue tout mes sens, toute la perception que je peux avoir du monde extérieur. Le ronronnement du moteur sous moi me berce et m'endort. La respiration lente et calme de ma sœur annihile toute méfiance en moi. C'est si rare qu'elle soit silencieuse ainsi. D'habitude c'est une insupportable pipelette, dès qu'elle est lancée, on peut plus l'arrêter... et Je me ferais sûrement écorchée vive si elle savait que j'ai seulement pensé ça.

Ryan...ma sœur... ma jumelle adorée. Nous somme si proche l'une de l'autre que nous faisons presque à nous deux une seule et même entité. Pourtant .. Ryan n'est pas comme moi. Ryan est belle et pleine de vie. Ryan respire la jeunesse et la confiance en soi. Ryan est tout ce que je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais. Tout ce que je rêve d'être sans pouvoir y parvenir un jour. Eh merde, voilà que je recommence... oh par Merlin ou est la corde ? Qu'on en finisse avant que je ne meure toute seule comme une grande, étouffée dans ma bêtise.

Ouais... malgré tout, et surtout la profonde niaiserie de cette merde, Je pense en fait que Ryan est une version perfectionné de moi même. Moi je suis le brouillon, elle, le chef d'œuvre. Plutôt déprimant comme vision hein ? Normal j'ai un coté franchement déprimant.

Perdue dans le cheminement fort peu joyeux de mes pensées, je glisse un œil paresseux sur la silhouette gracieuse de ma sœur. Ryan est belle, tout en force et en vivacité. Un corps fin, musclé et gracieux, taillé par les jours durs que nous avons traversé, des courbes délicieusement arrondies, appétissantes pour l'œil critique de tout homme qui se respecte . C'est à dire pas moi, je vais pas me mettre à fantasmer sur elle je suis par tordue à ce point... De plus, Je suis parfaitement hétéro et ne ressent rien de sexuel envers ma sœur et ne ressentirais jamais rien de ce genre pour elle, précisons le. Tout de même il y a des limites... même pour moi ! Une peau lisse et souple doré par le soleil, éclatante de vie. Un visage ovale, si semblable au mien, aux pommettes hautes et marquées sans excès, en son centre, un nez retroussé petit et fin qui se fond divinement à l'harmonie de sa figure, une paire de lèvres délicatement ourlées et rougies, pulpeuses et harmonieuses,et blablabla,-connerie de description niaise- et deux yeux onctueux et veloutés comme du chocolat, regorgeant de vie d'intelligence et de force. Sur son front et ses tempes, reposent de belles boucles brunes qui cascadent sur ses épaules et son dos. Oui... Ryan est parfaite... Et je suis toujours hétéro merci de vous en soucier.

Moi...moi je ne suis que sa pale copie. Le même corps, mais en plus maigre, cassé, maladif, la peau farineuse des muscles développés sous l'épiderme sans une seule once de grâce et d'harmonie. Un gros sac de viande. Deux jambes et deux bras trop maigres, nerveux. Une collection infinie de cicatrices s'étalant sur chaque centimètre carré de chair encore lisse. Des cheveux brun ternes, raides coupés à la manière d'un garçon, ma malédiction m'empêche de les avoir plus longs. Un visage cireux des lèvres craqués et deux yeux où se mélangent un marron terreux et de nombreuses paillettes dorée rendant le regard animal, inquiétant, vide, encadré par des cernes violacées. Même mon nez pourtant identique à celui de Ryan est laid, coupé par une vieille cicatrice, qui suit le mouvement de celles qui déchirent ma joue.Un vrai top model en conclusion.

Le train bouge, ramenant mon attention vers les fenêtres. Les parents agitent leurs main, des larmes plein les yeux pour certains, des sourires éclatants de fierté pour d'autres. La machine part de plus en plus vite passant devant les derniers parents sur le quai pour que finalement la gare de King's Cross disparaisse. Je me roule un peu plus sur moi même les yeux vitreux le nez contre la fenêtre quand une pression me fait tomber en arrière.  
Je ne cille pas, lorsque l'arrière de mon crane rencontre le buste chaud de ma sœur. Ses bras fin s'enroulent autour de moi tandis que son souffle atterrit dans mon oreille.

« Dors Riley, tout va bien aller tu verras. » me murmure doucement sa voix.

Je grogne une vague réponse tout en me calant plus confortablement contre elle, le nez dans le creux de sa nuque je me laisse emporter par le sommeil qui m'appelle depuis déjà longtemps, bercée par les battements lents du cœur de ma sœur.

« Woh ! »

Une secousse. Le wagon tremble. Je me réveille en sursaut au cri poussé par Ryan. Encore dans le cirage, je regarde autour de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »je me frotte la tête en marmonnant.

« Je sais pas, le train s'est arrêté on dirait. » Les lumières clignotent un instant, puis s'éteignent.

Je me redresse sur un coude, le corps à moitié par terre, à moitié sur la banquette. Ryan s'est collée contre le mur et la banquette afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre au cas d'une autre secousse. Je frissonne. L'air se fait de plus en plus froid. Ce n'est pas normal. Ma peau se recouvre de chair de poule, mon souffle laisse s'échapper un nuage de buée. Mon cœur se glace dans le désespoir. Non, ce n'est pas normal du tout. Ryan agrippe mon bras de ses ongles.

« Riley...tu crois que ce sont... »

Je grince des dents. « Ouais... sûrement des détraqueurs... » ça ne peut être qu'eux. Moi qui avait toujours voulu voir quelle tronche avaient ces bestioles, me voilà servie. Et Bienvenu à Poudlard les enfants ! Je plain les nés moldus qui y entrent cette année... ça dois pas être cool comme première impression...

Une vague de fureur bouillonne en moi. Mais bon dieu est ce que c'est possible d'avoir de tels crétins à la tête du gouvernement ?! Des détraqueurs dans un train plein d'enfants ! Mais ils veulent notre mort c'est pas possible ! Si ils tiennent tant que ça à tuer la future population sorcière faut qu'ils le disent. Et tiens, tant qui s'y sont, pourquoi pas envoyer un ou deux mangemorts qu'ils gardent au chaud à Azkaban ? Ou même un basilic tiens soyons fous ! Là au moins y seront sûr que le travail est bien fait ! Non mais je vous jure les membres du magenmagot sont vraiment une bande de bras cassés mous du genoux par excellence ! Quelle bande de petites bites incompétentes ! Sales fiottes de bureaucrates !

Évidemment je ne suis pas idiote au point d'ignorer pourquoi ils sont là. Sirius Black. Ils le recherchent. Et si ce que j'ai lu sur ce type est vrai, la fouille du train est justifiée de par la présence de la potentielle future victime du criminel siiii dangereux.. Mais des détraqueurs ! Je veux dire les Aurors ils servent à quoi ? A remplir les bureaux du ministère ?! A tenir chaud à Fudge les soirs d'Hivers ? Pauvre ministre c'est clair qu'il doit se les geler devant sa grosse cheminée dans sa graaande maison chauffée à 29° toute l'année ! Non mais je vous jure. Et après on s'étonne que le pays part en sucette... J'ai bien envie d'aller gueuler un peu au ministère tiens ! Au milieu du hall, ça serait tellement orgasmique. Leur gueuler leurs quatre vérités à toute cette brochette de fillettes incompétentes ! Oh ouais le rêve !

Quelques cris horrifiés me parviennent. J'entends vaguement la voix d'une gamine appeler un garçon « Harry ! ». Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus que ça. Aussitôt les portes des compartiments alentours se mettent à trembler. Ryan se lève d'un bond, baguette en main. Je tente de l'imiter mais le froid, la fureur et le désespoir ont figé mon corps douloureux. A cette période du mois je ne suis qu'une plaie vivante... très pratique dans les situations de crise... Les vitres craquent. Ma respiration tremble.

Pendant quelques interminables secondes un silence morbide envahit la pièce. Un long frisson glacé remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je déglutis. Le temps semble presque en suspend. Pour un peu je me mettrais presque à chanter... J'ai une voix de chiotte mais quitte à faire silence morbide...

Soudain, un long râle rauque et grave comme sortie d'outre tombe se fait entendre. Une grande silhouette noire passe devant la porte de notre compartiment, la faisant trembler. Un détraqueur. Cependant, il ne s'arrête pas, il passe à toute vitesse comme poursuivit par quelque chose. A peine ai-je fait cette constatation que la grande silhouette noire disparaît de ma vue, remplacée immédiatement par une autre forme. Un corps vaporeux fait d'une douce lumière argentée avance doucement. Il a la forme d'une sorte de gros loup. Pourtant, il ne semble pas vivant, plutôt surréaliste. La bête progresse d'une démarche calme devant la porte sous nos yeux ébahis. Puis, il se stoppe, juste devant notre porte. Sa tête se tourne doucement vers nous, ses yeux sont deux billes d'un blanc lumineux qui semble nous fixer, sans nous voir, comme un mirage.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la simple vue de cette créature me remplit d'une joie et d'un bonheur tel que je ne peux qu'en pleurer. Tout les souvenirs heureux que je possède dans ma mémoire torturée semblent vouloir remonter à la surface. Les rires fantômes de mon enfance résonnent dans mon crane douloureux... je ne me souvenais pas de ça... une époque si douce... La bête aboie. Le son semble venir d'ailleurs, d'un autre âge, d'une autre époque. Puis, aussi vivement qu'il est apparu, l'animal s'évapore et disparaît. Je secoue vivement la tête et frotte mon visage nerveusement. Merlin pendant un instant j'ai cru me transformer en guimauve...

Ryan et moi échangeons un regard. La fatigue toujours présente dans mon corps semble moins intense, distillée. Je me sens sereine. Le comble pour une fille comme moi.Les lumières clignotent un instant puis se rallument. Dehors il s'est mis à pleuvoir, visiblement depuis un moment. Après une légère secousse, le train se remet en marche. La vie reprend ses droits et le bourdonnement des conversations des élèves repart peu à peu. Dommage c'était pas si mal ce silence... sans les discussions stupides de gamins pré-pubères agaçants par excellence... mon dieu faut que j'arrête les après-midi détente dans le salon de Severus... il commence à déteindre sur moi...

Ryan qui s'était levée à l'arrivée du détraqueur se rassoit en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupire et émet un rire nerveux. « Eh ben, ça c'est une entrée en matière... »

« Hm. C'est sur qu'il y a mieux comme accueil. »renchéris-je en replaçant convenablement mes vêtements.

« Qu'est ce que c'était d'après toi ? Ce qui a fait fuir le détraqueur ? »

Je hausse distraitement les épaules. « Je l'ignore. On aurait dit une sorte de gros loup... »

« Moi, ça m'a fait penser à un sort... un sort qui avait pris une forme animale. » elle frotte son menton les yeux dans le vague.

« Peut être... »

Le silence morbide de tout à l'heure est maintenant bien loin. Les voix qui nous parviennent semblent désormais plus excités que jamais. Merlin achevez les. Les portes coulissent, les adolescent passent en petits groupes devant le notre, tous perdu dans des conversations qui semblent palpitantes, à propos du détraqueur et de Sirius Black. C'est à celui qui prétendra avoir le moins peur et qui fanfaronnera plus que les autres. Oh pourquoi dois-je supporter l'écho de leurs conversations puériles ? Oui je sais ce sont des gamins, ils réagissent donc en conséquence, mais j'aime pas ça quand même.

La pluie martèle la vitre avec force. Dans un sursaut douloureux je me cale plus confortablement sur la banquette, dans l'angle de la fenêtre, les jambes collées à mon buste, recroquevillée comme à mon habitude en une petite boule maigrichonne dans un coin sombre. Je passe une main tremblante dans mes courts cheveux brun le regard rivé sur mes chaussures abandonnées sur le sol du train quand un bruit attire mon attention.

Je relève la tête, et tombe alors sur deux perles d'or et de miel qui me fixent. Et merde.Un homme est entré dans notre compartiment. Il est...beau. Et triste. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en croisant ces deux yeux pleins de douceur.La deuxième chose c'est : merde. La troisième chose c'est : Bordel de merde, suivit de Putain de Bordel de MERDE. Mon cœur accélère. Je me mets à le détailler. Il est grand, et beau -c'est moi ou je radote?-. La cape effilochée qui le recouvre me cache ses formes, mais je peux voir que ses épaules sont larges. Il a les cheveux courts, châtain-doré dont quelques mèches voilent son regard. A y regarder de plus près certains cheveux sont blancs, pourtant il est encore jeune ça ne fait pas de doute. Un visage doux, sans être efféminé, mais aux traits fatigués, tirés, un nez aquilin, harmonieux, une bouche finement ourlée quoi que les lèvres sont pâles, et de grosses cernes -presque aussi impressionnantes que les miennes- sous ses yeux. Merlin ses yeux. C'est sans nul doute le regard le plus doux, le plus attachant que je n'ai jamais croisé de ma vie. Il respire la bonté et la gentillesse. Je peux le dire sans mentir, je lui donnerais le bon dieu sans confession. Merde. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser un truc pareil ? Oh non bordel ne me dites pas que je... Eh ben on dirait bien que je me suis transformée en guimauve finalement... au secours... il y a un traitement docteur ?

Il cligne des yeux et secoue légèrement la tête, puis prend place doucement en face de nous.

« Tout va bien mesdemoiselles ? » Sa voix est douce et chaude, comme une caresse. Rah reprends-toi ma vieille !

Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens. Alors je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. Une vague de chaleur se mélange au sang glacé de mes veines. J'ai soudain envie de lui faire confiance. De lui accorder toute confiance. Stupide. C'est un adulte, si il savait il fuirait comme les autres... Bordel Riley c'est vraiment pas le jour... un mur vite que je m'éclate la tête dessus ! Je veux repeindre le mur avec mon propre cerveau... ça me remettra peut être les idées dans le bon sens.

« Oui, tout va bien . Vous êtes professeur ? »

Je sursaute. Ryan. Merlin, j'avais oublié Ryan ! Ma propre sœur ! Oh par les couilles inexistantes de Morgane si elle l'a remarqué elle ne me lâchera pas. Je tourne deux grands yeux affolés vers elle. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le professeur -l'est il vraiment au fait ?-, mais le petit sourire mutin qui a fleurit sur ses lèvres me donne soudain envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle l'a remarqué. Re-merde. Je dirais même plus Bordel de merde. Maman au secours...

« Oui, ç-ça ça va ... »

Ouah. C'est convainquant... Merlin achevez moi ! Vite une corde qu'on en finisse ! Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Gagné, il me croit pas. Faut que je pense à prendre des cours auprès de Severus. Pour le self-control, il doit être un super prof...ouais... non mauvaise idée... pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour se payer ma tête, Ryan me suffit. C'est vraiment pas ma journée. Quoi que après réflexion , c'est jamais ma journée. J'aime ma vie.

Je rêve ou c'est un ricanement que je viens d'entendre ? Mon œil se glisse sur ma soeur. Non j'ai pas rêvé, elle ricane. Sale bête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, un peu de sucre et elle galope comme une antilope ! » Mais je vais me la faire la frangine ! Non mais je passe pourquoi moi maintenant !

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser de gentil sur elle. Ryan Snape, je te hais. Va mourir écrasée sous un troupeau de centaures furieux... Na.

Le professeur sans nom plonge soudain sa main dans une des larges poches de sa robe miteuse et en ressort une boite. Attendez... il a quand même pas...

« Dans ce cas là j'ai ce qu'il faut ! » il me tend la boite « Quand je me sens un peu patraque le chocolat me remet toujours d'aplomb ! C'est le meilleur des remèdes ! Tenez je vous le donne » il me le tend avec plus d'insistance.

Non j'ai pas rêvé, c'est une chocogrenouille. Ryan en fait je t'aime sœur adoré de mon cœur ! Promis j'appelle pas les centaures. La main tremblante, je prend la chocogrenouille et l'ouvre, j'attrape la petite chose en chocolat avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie et l'engloutis d'une bouchée, les joues brûlantes. Vive le chocolat.Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Euh... quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Ryan ricane de plus belle. Grrr...

« Merci » je dois ressembler à un Hamster les joues pleines de chocolat... classe. Un hamster balafré. Avec les pattes encore gigotantes de la friandise ça doit être magnifique. J'exige une photo.

Il semble se ressaisir et me sourit encore puis après nous avoir souhaité un bon voyage -enfin pour ce qu'il en reste- il sort du compartiment.

Le silence se fait entre nous. Puis, d'un même mouvement nous nous tournons l'une vers l'autre. Oh flûte. J'aime pas du tout du tout du tout ce sourire, mais alors pas du tout du tout.

« Pas de commentaire. » je marmonne les dents serrées après avoir avalé mon chocolat.

Elle ricane encore. « Ben tiens, compte là dessus, je vais me gêner tu penses ! »

Le sourire mutin et malicieux qui orne ses lèvres s'agrandit encore. Je ne l'aime définitivement pas ce sourire. Oh que non que non...

Je grogne des noms d'autruche, à l'encontre de ma sœur, mécontente, et pour toute réponse, elle se met à rire. Elle se paie ma tête en plus la garce ! Très très vilaine bête !

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

Son rire se fait plus intense. « Ma très chère sœur, la situation ne peut pas être plus drôle qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Après tout tu viens tout juste de faire connaissance avec les premiers frisson de l'amour ! Toi Riley cœur-de-pierre ! La miss je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse par excellence ! Laisse moi savourer cet instant béni ! » Et elle se tord en deux, les bras enroulés contre son ventre dans de grands éclats de rire.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! » je marmonne sans grande conviction. C'est vrai quoi ! Juste un petit coup de cœur de rien du tout ! Ah oui c'est vrai... je n'ai pas de cœur. Un moment de faiblesse alors. Non plus ? Oh puis je vous emmerde.

« Oh si tu ne l'es pas moi je suis un elfe de maison ! » Et elle rit plus fort encore.

Même si le simple fait de la voir rire me met du baume au cœur -je sais, j'en ai pas-, je ne vais pas pour autant la laisser se payer ma tête sans réagir. J'ai tout de même un minimum de fierté ! Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps je me jette sur elle dans un long cri de guerre et la bombarde de chatouilles. Nous rions ainsi un bon moment avant que la frénésie du moment ne retombe, nous laissant toutes deux encore secoués de spasme nerveux allongées à chaque extrémité du compartiment.

Nous nous replaçons ensuite convenablement et discutons calmement tout le reste du trajet. Enfin calmement... tout est relatif.

Une fois le train arrêté, nous descendons du wagon imité par tous les élèves alentour. Au loin j'aperçois la grande silhouette du professeur de tout à l'heure à côté de...mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce géant ! Mais c'est une montagne ce gars ! Il dépasse tout les élèves d'au moins trois têtes ! Déjà que je suis petite,j'ai la curieuse impression d'être une fourmie là tout de suite.

« Les premiers années ! Suivez moi ! Par ici ! » gronde la grosse voix du géant en agitant son gros bras. Tiens y en a un qui à manqué de se le prendre en plein dans le nez ! Pauvre gosse... je le plaindrais presque... mais il ressemble trop à un gorille pour ça.

Immédiatement plein de petits gnomes -j'aime pas les gosses- se précipitèrent vers le géant que je comprend être le garde-chasse dont m'avait parlé Severus.

« Viens Riley, on va pas non plus camper là. »

J 'acquiesce et emboîte le pas de ma sœur, sortant de ce fait de la contemplation de la scène du géant et des gnomes. Nous suivons la masse sombre formé par les élèves se dirigeant tous vers la même direction. Je me frotte discrètement le bras. Je n'aime pas l'uniforme que l'on doit porter. Je n'aime pas la jupe surtout. Même si les chaussettes noires cachent une grande partie de mes jambe on en voie quand même un bout. Et donc on peut voir quelques unes de mes cicatrices. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je déteste mon corps. Oui j'aime pas grand chose dans la vie, et alors j'ai le droit non !?

Nous arrivons finalement devant plusieurs calèches sans cochers. Ryan enfonce un instant ses ongles dans mon bras... D'accord il n'y a peut être pas de cocher mais ces bestioles, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais elles sont vilaines. Des sortes de chevaux osseux entièrement noirs, aux yeux complètement blancs, comme si ils étaient aveugles.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » me demande ma sœur.

« J'en sais rien, et pour tout te dire je m'en fous. »

Sans plus tergiverser je monte dans une calèche encore vide et m'installe dans un coin. Ça sens le foin. Je fronce le nez mal à l'aise. Ryan me suit au bout de quelques secondes. Nous nous apprêtions à lancer une petite conversation quand la calèche s'affaisse soudain d'un poids supplémentaire.

Cinq adolescents de différents ages s'installent près de nous. Il y a d'abord deux grands roux pratiquement identiques avec des sourires qui font au moins trois fois le tour de leurs têtes, un autre plus petit roux aussi. Sûrement trois frères, tous les trois le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, doté de deux grands yeux bleus. Près d'eux une fille aux yeux marrons et à la crinière ébouriffée. Elle et le plus petit des rouquins se fusillent mutuellement du regard, le garçon, les bras serrés contre une espèce de carpette à poil , une brosse à chiotte peut être...ah non , c'est un rat. Je fronce le nez. Je l'aime pas ce rat. Il est bizarre avec ces petits yeux mouillés. En plus il pue c'est une infection. La fille, elle, garde contre elle une cage en osier d'où sortent plusieurs feulements indignés et crachotements dangereux. OK... le chat veut bouffer le rat. Je l'aime bien c'te bestiau. Même si généralement les animaux c'est pas trop mon truc. J'ai rien contre eux, c'est juste qu'ils ne m'aiment pas trop... pas du tout en fait.

Enfin un garçon est près d'eux. Plutôt petit et maigrichon, une touffe de cheveux planté sur le crane qui ne semble jamais avoir vu le moindre peigne, et deux immenses yeux verts qui passent de ma sœur à moi alternativement. Sans même voir son front je devine qui il est. Harry Potter. Le fameux survivant. Celui qui a tout perdu la même année que moi. Celui qui a vaincu notre mage noir national. Pauvre gosse. Il a pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile lui non plus. J'aimerais pas être à sa place, poursuivit par un criminel. Ça doit pas être facile.Quoi que me connaissant je serais capable de me planter au milieu d'une place pour attendre tranquillement que le dit criminel se ramène. Suicidaire ? Non, blasée. C'est pas pareil.

« Salut ! » commença un des jumeaux. « Vous êtes des nouvelles ? C'est plutôt rare ! Moi c'est George ! Et lui c'est mon frère Fred Weasley ! Bienvenu à Poudlard ! »... ravie de te rencontrer aussi grande chose remuante et bruyante...

« Les microbes là ce sont Ron notre petit frère, Hermione Granger, et le célèbre Harry Potter ! » s'exclama celui que je reconnais comme être Fred.

La petite chose brune hoche fièrement la tête à la mention de son nom, alors que le survivant fusille les deux rouquins du regard. Il est mignon, il ressemble à un chaton furieux.

Ryan plisse les yeux et les détaille tous les cinq d'un regard méfiant. Je roule les miens au ciel. Mais bordel ce sont des mômes Ryan ils ne vont pas nous bouffer ! Au pire ce que l'on risque, c'est cinq minutes de conversation, ça n'a jamais tué personne...ouais bon je ne suis peut être pas la mieux placée pour dire ça.

« Je suis Riley et elle c'est Ryan. »

Le rouquin de droite -Fred je crois- fronce les sourcils dubitatif. C'est son jumeau qui parle.

« Et... il y a un nom derrière ça ? »

« Snape. »

« Riley ! » s'indigne ma sœur. Je hausse un sourcil vers elle. Bah quoi ?

« Snape ? Comme le professeur Snape ? » questionne la voix de la gamine.

Non comme le marchant de tapis du coin. Non mais sérieux elle en a de ces questions...

Nous soupirons en cœur. Voyant que nous ne répondons pas, les jumeaux hausses les épaules et fondent sur les bancs de la voiture. Le trio les suit. Je tourne mon regard vers dehors, me désintéressant définitivement de la conversation naissante. Pourtant je sens sur moi leurs regards curieux. Rapidement, une dispute éclate entre la fille -j'ai oublié son nom- et le petit rouquin... Ron je crois.

J'évite de me lier à eux. Je ne veux pas de contact avec les autres. J'ai Ryan et ça me suffit. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle près de moi. Oui, c'est niais de dire ça mais j'ai plus qu'elle comme famille. Severus n'est pas vraiment un exemple de chaleur familiale. Le seul geste tendre que je l'ai vu faire c'est quand il touille amoureusement une potion. C'est assez dérangeant à regarder comme spectacle... le voir remuer tendrement sa cuillère dans son chaudron le petit doigt en l'air avec la dextérité d'une femme brodant sa dentelle... et cet air presque rêveur... brrr

J'observe distraitement le paysage que nous traversons. Je grimace de temps à autre suite à une secousse plus forte provoquée sûrement par un caillou sous les roues de la calèche. A moins que ça soit un des gnomes des voitures devant nous qui se serait jeté sous les roues c'est possible aussi. Après tout y a pas d'âge pour être suicidaire.

Je suis encore encastrée dans mon coin les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, je dois faire peine à voir. Mais bon, je m'en tape de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

Fatalement, nous finissons par arriver en vue du château. C'est l'œil morne que j'observe l'immense bâtisse approcher. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions quittés ce matin. Je reconnais que ce château à quelque chose de fascinant mais je ne vais pas m'extasier devant à chaque fois que je le vois à l'horizon.

Les voitures s'arrêtent. La fille -Grogner ? Non … Dragée ?... raaaah je sais plus!- ouvre la porte, et nous sortons tous, moi la dernière. Une fois le pied à terre le petit groupe se sépare de nous en agitant les mains dans des « à tout à l'heure » bruyants. C'est ça, on lui dira... Soudain, le demi-géant de tout à l'heure surgit devant nous. Je manque de bondir me réfugier dans l'arbre le plus proche... Mais il est pas bien ?!Ses deux petits yeux noirs nous fixent au milieu de sa barbe et de ses cheveux noirs broussailleux.

« C'est vous les p'tites Snape pas vrai ? Vot' tuteur vous attend dans le hall » tout en parlant il balance son énorme bras vers les portes du château manquant de décapiter un blondinet aux yeux gris qui passait par là. L'a pas l'air content l'androgyne... pauvre bête.

« D'accord merci monsieur... » répond poliment Ryan.

Les coins de sa barbe se relèvent en ce que je crois être un sourire. Ses joues poilues semblent même rosir un peu... ça serait presque mignon si le gars n'avait pas le physique d'un saule cogneur... ou d'un gros ours des montagnes, au choix.

Sans plus attendre nous nous dirigeons ma sœur et moi vers les lourdes portes de bois. Celles-ci franchies, je remarque sans trop de mal la silhouette longue et sombre de Severus à l'autre bout du hall. Pour pas changer, il est semblable à une photo en noir et blanc. Franchement il pourrait pas porter du bleu ou du rouge de temps en temps ? Certes ça ferait bizarre mais au moins ça serait original !

La haute stature de notre tuteur s'agite soudain, fondant en de grandes enjambées sur nous dans une envolée parfaitement maîtrisée de capes dans le seul et unique but d'effrayer les âmes fragiles et innocentes qui pourrait potentiellement passer par là. Je remarque du coin de l'œil une bande de petits gnomes couiner de terreur et partir en courant. Je crois que j'en ai entendu un appeler sa mère. Severus fond toujours vers nous de façon tout à fait rassurante. Ses yeux noirs opaques ne nous lâchent pas un instant. Son pas souple se stoppe tout près de nous et ses deux longues mains blanches saisissent nos épaules. Son buste se penche vers nous alors que, de la force de ses bras il nous presse l'une contre l'autre comme des citrons. Nos corps semblables semblent fondre l'un dans l'autre. Quelque chose dans son regard me met mal à l'aise. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai une boule au ventre et ma gorge est sèche. D'une main fébrile j'agrippe les doigts de ma sœur. Tout ira bien. Ryan est là. Elle est là, juste à coté de moi. Tout va bien. Nos phalanges s'entrelacent. Tout va bien se passer... après tout ce ne sont que les répartitions... non ?

Soudain, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, Severus se redresse de toute sa stature. Son visage pendant un temps adouci, retrouve sa froideur habituelle. Ses yeux redeviennent sévères.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »sa voix est toujours aussi calme et blasée. Quelqu'un a des antidépresseurs ? Ça deviens urgent là.

« Merveilleux. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux cependant si on était resté tranquillement dans tes appartement au lieu d'aller pour rien dans ce train ! A quoi ça nous a servit à part perdre une journée Severus sérieusement !? »s'enflamme Ryan les joues rosies par la rage...OK, elle, elle a rongé son frein toute la journée...

« Pour que vous ayez une chance de faire connaissance avec vos camarades et accessoirement de ne pas être traitée différemment, le simple fait de porter mon nom est déjà en soi un handicap, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de charger un peu plus la charrue. Mais tu aurais très bien plus le découvrir plutôt si tu avais pris le temps de réfléchir au lieu de ruminer toute la journée comme tu l'as sûrement fait, Ryan. »

Et vlan, dans les dents la frangine. Sec, cour , cassant, merci Severus pour ce brillant discourt qui refroidirait le désert du Sahara. Elle est mouchée la jumelle, un peu plus et elle aurait la mâchoire pendante. J'aurais ri si j'avais pu. Mais je peux pas, j'ai pas de cœur. Bonheur parfait qu'est ma vie... au secours.

Severus prend ensuite le temps de longuement nous expliquer le déroulement de la soirée, notamment le fait que nous allons être réparties comme les premières années dans les quatre maisons de l'école : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et Gryffondor. Il nous a expliqué aussi pour le Choixpeau magique. La seule différence, c'est que nous, on entre en cinquième année. Une année de retard... merveilleux... mais on n'a pas le choix, on a pas de BUSES, donc on dois les passer... d'ailleurs à ce propos, qui a eu l'idée d'appeler cet examen comme ça ? C'est positivement ridicule comme nom... Enfin bref.

Dès son discours terminé, Severus nous entraîne à sa suite vers la grande salle. Tout le monde est déjà rentré depuis un petit moment. Le chemin semble à la fois court et incroyablement long. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine, résonne dans mes oreilles au rythme lourd de nos pas. J'ai l'impression que le temps ralenti, je sens une goutte glacée de sueur qui glisse lentement sur ma colonne vertébrale, les doigts tièdes de Ryan brûlent ma peau glacée. Une boule compacte alourdit mon ventre. Sa sœur coince ma gorge. Ça m'agace. J'ignore pourquoi ce pressentiment grouille en moi, mais je n'aime pas cette sensation. J'ai bien envie de faire demi-tours et de disparaître dans un coin sombre pour roupiller un bon coup. J'aime vraiment pas ça. J'en suis sure, quelque chose va se passer. Mon corps entier me le hurle. Ma tête se vide. Quelque chose va se passer et je ne vais pas apprécier. Pas du tout...

Nous nous rapprochons des portes de la grade salle. Les éclats de voix et les applaudissements bourdonnent dans mes oreilles, comme bloqués par un voile opaque qui m'entoure des pieds à la tête. Mon regard dilaté par l'appréhension se fixe sur la longue silhouette de Severus. Ses cheveux noirs ondulent souplement au rythme du claquement lourd et sourd des semelles de ces souliers noirs contre les pierres froides, les pans de ses robes volent autour de lui comme deux grandes ailes de chauves souris. Le rythme angoissé de mon cœur se calque à celui de ses pas.

La porte est juste devant nous, à quelques mètres maintenant. Les doigts de ma Ryan resserrent leurs étreinte sur les miens, me brûlant un peu plus la peau. Tout va bien, elle est là, tout va bien. Je me répète cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête, vaine tentative de me calmer. Ryan est là. Riley n'existe pas sans Ryan. Ryan n'existe pas sans Riley. Nous ne somme qu'une seule est même personne. Et rien ne changera cette vérité. Jamais. Pourtant plus nous approchons plus j'angoisse. Calme toi Riley, ce n'est pas la mer à boire après tout.

Severus s'arrête. Nous y sommes. Les voix sont plus fortes. Le voile se perce aux grondements de joie des élèves.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le voile se déchire réduit en miettes à mes pieds. Le son de leurs voix me frappe le visage en une immense vague assourdissante. Ils rugissent leurs joie en de bruyants applaudissements. Ils rugissent comme des lions. Ils crient, sifflent, tapent dans leurs mains, sur la table, leurs pieds martèlent le sol. Sûrement dans le but de souhaiter la bienvenu au nouveau venu dans leur maison. A la place du pauvre gosse j'aurais peur...

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables pour mes nerfs, un tintement clair retentit. Le calme prend place derrière les portes. Puis, la voix joviale de Dumbledore tonne dans le silence nouvellement acquis, bien qu'il ne doit parler plus fort que d'habitude...Quelle autorité. Pas mal pour un vieux glucosé.

« Bienvenu, bienvenu à nos jeunes amis. J'espère que vous les accueillerez tous avec la plus grande sympathie. » tiens il a fait une rime... Quoi ? On se calme comme on peut. « Maintenant que les premières années sont tous répartis dans leurs nouvelles maisons, j'aimerais vous faire part de plusieurs nouvelles avant que nos esprits soient tous accaparés par le délicieux banquet qui nous attend.  
Tout d'abord, je vous informe que le professeur de soin en créatures magiques, M. Brûlopot, à décidé de partir à la retraite, afin de profiter pleinement des derniers membres qui lui restent. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que les cours de soin en créatures magiques seront assurés par nul autre que notre cher garde chasse Rubeus Hagrid. »

Les élèves applaudirent encore, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Cool un ours pour parler d'animaux, si ça c'est pas ironique. Oui le stress me fait dire des conneries plus grosses que moi, même en pensée... j'y peux rien je suis comme ça.

« Ensuite » poursuivit le directeur « Je vous demande de saluer comme il se doit notre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, le professeur R.J Lupin. Bonne chance professeur. » C'est moi ou cette phrase n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus encourageant sur terre... ?

Les élèves applaudirent encore, et je me retiens de soupirer face a la soudaine accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Foutu hormones. C'est juste un nom. Certes le nom de l'homme du train qui m'a donné une chocogrenouille mais j'ai plus 6 ans, je ne vais pas craquer sur le premier qui passe sous prétexte qu'il est sympa, pas moche à regarder et qu'il m'a filé un bonbon... Et ses yeux... non ! Méchante Riley ! En ne pense pas aux yeux du professeur Lupin, on ne pense pas au visage du professeur Lupin, on ne pense pas au professeur Lupin ! Je secoue violemment la tête. Ryan ricane discrètement. Sale bête. Oh toi attends un peu de craquer pour un mec on va voir qui c'est qui va rigoler. Non mais.

« Enfin, peut être certains d'entre vous aurons remarquer qu'un siège est vacant à la table des professeurs. Et peut être même que certain en auront conclu que le professeur Snape n'assurera pas ses fonctions de Maître des potions cette année. Cependant laissez moi vous rassurer sur ce point. » Je suis pas sur qu'ils en ai besoin, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que Severus soit le prof le plus aimé de cette école... mais moi ce que j'en dis... « Cette année nous accueillerons exceptionnellement deux jeunes filles en cinquième année. Ces deux élèves ont été placées sous la tutelle du professeur Snape pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent en aucune façon. Aussi je vous demanderais de les accueillir comme il se doit, et surtout de ne pas vous montrer irrespectueux ou impolis envers ces demoiselles en leur posant des question dont les réponses ne vous concernent pas. » En bref il n'y a pas grand chose qui les concerne... remarquez tant mieux pour moi, j'aurais la paix... si ils prennent en compte ce que dit cette vieille chaussette... « Je vous demanderais également, et j'insiste sur ce point, de ne pas les traiter autrement que comme des élèves à cause du nom qu'elles portent. La rancœur que certains d'entre vous entretiennent pour notre professeur de potion n'est pas une raison valable pour faire de ces jeunes filles vos souffre douleurs. Ce sont avant tout des étudiantes comme vous l'êtes. Je vous remercie d'avance. »

Comme ci cette phrase avait constitué une sorte de signal de départ, Severus pousse soudain les lourdes portes de la grande salle, nous dévoilant à la vue des élèves déjà attablés. Lentement, nous nous mettons en marche, Severus en tête. Sur notre passage, des chuchotements s'élèvent peu à peu. Tout les regards sont fixés vers nous. Je resserre mes doigts froids sur la main de Ryan, le souffle difficile. Tout ira bien. Je n'ai pas de raison de paniquer...n'est ce pas ? Ok, tu te calme Riley, tu te calme... relax...

Nous nous stoppons devant la table des professeurs, à la vue de tous les élèves réunis. Je mords ma lèvre nerveusement. Je n'aime pas tout ces regards. Je lève les yeux vers cette table qui me paraît alors si imposante, et mon regard croise tour à tour les yeux de chacun des professeurs présents. Lupin compris. Oh oh... mauvais ça très mauvais. Pourquoi mon cœur choisit-il ce moment précis pour chante la sérénade à la paire d'yeux d'or qui s'est fixée sur moi ? Reprends toi Riley par les couilles de Merlin ! C'est pas le moment de rougir comme une pucelle énamourée ! Je suis même pas énamourée ! Juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout... et oui c'est tout à fait crédible ! Je vous emmerde je me voile pas du tout la face ! Bande de mauvaises langue !

« Bienvenu mesdemoiselles » Je sursaute. Les lanternes qui servent d'yeux au directeur semblent briller un peu plus encore. Je plisse les yeux, suspicieuse... C'est quoi ce regard ? « Je pense que le professeur Snape vous a expliqué le déroulement de la soirée, n'est-il pas ? » Sa voix semble avoir des accents hystériques.C'est moi ou il jubile ?

« Oui Professeur. » C'est Ryan qui répond. Bizarrement elle semble calme et détendue, même si ses doigts crispés contre les miens me chantent un tout autre son de cloche. Moi je ne parle pas. Mes lèvres refusent de m'obéir.

« Parfait parfait » Oui, il jubile... il a un grain ce vieux... je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il se serait mis à sautiller sur son siège si il avait pu. « Dans ce cas, Miss Riley Snape, à vous l'honneur. »

Merlin pourquoi moi ! Si un jour j'ai pu avoir une quelconque pensée gentille pour ce vieil homme je la retire immédiatement. Méchant Dumby. Je m'avance lentement vers le tabouret où est posé le Choixpeau qui semble presque me narguer. J'ai l'impression qu'un petit malin s'est amusé à accrocher des tonnes de plomb à chacune de mes chevilles. Mon bras reste derrière moi, accroché à la main de ma Ryan. Je veux garder un maximum de contact avec elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'angoisse autant.  
Doucement nos doigts se décollent. Fibre après fibre. Puis, nos mains se lâchent enfin. Mon regard accroche celui de ma sœur alors que je m'installe sur le tabouret, juste avant que le Choixpeau obscurcisse ma vue. Ses yeux brillent de cette lueur qui me rassure toujours. Oui ma sœur... tout ira bien.

Noir. Je ne vois plus que ça. Tout autour de moi n'est plus que silence. Même mon souffle s'est bloqué. La boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge est remontée encore comme pour m'étouffer. Puis , une voix se fait entendre. Je manque d'ailleurs de hurler de terreur... il pourrait prévenir au moins !

« Intéressant, très intéressant... je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête... tu caches bien des souffrances au fond de toi, et un lourd fardeau pèse sur tes épaules... Il y a beaucoup de courage en toi, de générosité... beaucoup d'amour à offrir aussi...mmmh voilà un fort caractère et une volonté farouche de protéger ce qui t'es cher... je ne vois que...GRYFFONDOR ! »

Comme les premiers années avant moi, j'ai droit à une véritable ovation. Ils font un peu peur... Les membres de ma nouvelle maison hurlent leur joie frappant dans leurs mains tapant leurs souliers contre les pierres froide du sol de la grande salle. Tous m'envoient des sourires éclatants. Je cours presque vers une place libre afin d'arrêter tout ce bruit et ainsi me débarrasser de toute cette attention qui me met très très mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir la mine dégoûtée de Severus. J'aurais presque en vie de sourire. A peine assise tous viennent se présenter à moi, m'accueillant comme une amie. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance... si ils savaient, ils n'agiraient pas ainsi . Hypocrites... Ma tête se tourne vers la silhouette de Ryan sous le Choixpeau. Mon cœur raisonne plus fort encore dans chacune des cellules de mon corps. Je respire fort, le ventre tordu d'angoisse. L'attente me semble interminable tandis que je ne lâche pas une seule seconde Ryan du regard. Merlin mais décide toi ! 

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Tout s'arrête. Ma tête se vide. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Le Choixpeau est retiré de la tête de ma sœur. Ses yeux écarquillés croisent les miens. Non... pas ça. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Non arrête. Ne va pas vers ces enfants bleu et bronze. Reste... Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. C'est comme ça. Le Choixpeau a choisi. Je suis tentée d'envoyer un regard alarmé à Severus ou même à Lupin -même si j'ignore pourquoi cette envie me taraude- mais ils ne pourront rien faire. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ça. L'impensable s'est produit. Et alors que le désespoir m'envahit, lentement, douloureusement, je la vois s'asseoir à sa table, la table de sa nouvelle maison. Loin de moi. Ça ne peut pas s'être passé. Ryan est la seule partie de moi qui est encore humaine. Si je ne suis plus près d'elle... qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de m'envahir complètement et de me faire devenir comme lui ? Je sais pourtant que je ne vais pas la perdre définitivement. Mais je n'y peux rien... Je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Plus jamais. Ryan et Riley ne sont plus inséparables. Elles ont été séparées. Deux entités distinctes.

Et ça me fait terriblement peur.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2: Angoisse

******Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à J,K Rowling – à mon grand regret...-, et seuls Riley et sa famille sont mes bébés !**

******Résumé : Riley Lewis n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'en a même pas eu du tout. Les seize années qu'elle à passé sur terre -pour l'instant- ne sont qu'une longue suite de pas de bol à répétitions. Alors je me demande bien ce que Poudlard pourrait changer... On verra. Riley Lewis, c'est moi. Et c'est mon histoire.**

******Fiction Terminée en cours de réécriture. Nombre de chapitres réécrits : ****5****/9**

******Salut ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps depuis la parution du premier chapitre de cette ****fiction**** mais pour tout dire j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire avec mon entrée à l'université, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour recopier la suite. Et comme je l'ai dit je tiens à publier cette fiction en entier.**

******Ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon retard, je dois avouer que j'attendais aussi vos réaction. ****Et j''****ai été un peu déçue de recevoir si peu de commentaires. Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer ma fiction, mais j'aurais aimé recevoir plus d'avis sur ce que j'ai fait. ****Pas que le vide ai été très informatif sur ce sujet...****Car**** même si j'écris pour moi , je le fais ****pour vous****. J'essaie aussi de faire plaisir en publiant des histoires dans lesquelles je met tout mon cœur. ****Comme l'a dit une auteur que j'apprécie particulièrement – Lily Joke pour ne pas la citer-, si nous avons un certain pouvoir de par la publication de nos histoires, en vous faisant par exemple mariner dans votre jus à la fin d'un chapitre plein de suspens -non c'est pas du vécu !- vous en avez aussi sur nous de par vos reviews. Vous pouvez nous donner envie de continuer, ou nous décourager selon ce que vous écrivez en retour. Après tout, vos commentaires sont mon seul salaire, et c'est toujours une bonne chose de recevoir des critiques constructives, ou des encouragements.**

******Je ne vais pas continuer plus longtemps mon petit discours moralisateur, je voulais juste dire que si j'écris et publie pour ce cite, ce n'est pas pour le simple plaisir de voir mon histoire entre celle des autres auteurs, mais aussi pour que vous en profitiez. Et ce n'est pas le vent qui va me répondre mais vos petits doigts sur le clavier de vos ordinateurs.**

******Cela étant dit, je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire et je suis ravie de voir que ça leur plaît.**

******Cora : ********Je te remercie donc pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

******Et je remercie aussi Emii23 dont le commentaire m'a fait particulièrement plaisir ! Je suis ravie que Severus te plaise autant ! Je l'aime aussi mon sevy !**

******Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant. Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre II : Angoisse.**

Une semaine que je suis à Poudlard. Pour être honnête je ne l'ai pas vu passer. Ryan et moi nous voyons moins maintenant.On fait ce qu'on peut. On profite de chaque opportunité pour passer du temps ensembles. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant. Je passe bien plus de temps que je ne devrais à me morfondre dans mon coin. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ma sœur me manque. Pauvre bestiole abandonnée à son sort. Je songe de plus en plus à me promener dans les couloirs avec une pancarte « chien abandonné recherche gentil maître » autours du cou. Je suis sur que ça serait du plus bel effet.

J'essaie de ne pas me rapprocher des membres de ma maison. Mais c'est difficile alors que les jumeaux Weasley semblent s'être pris d'affection pour moi. Tous deux ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle. Pire que des moules avec leur rocher. A chaque cours, ils sont collés à moi. Comme deux grosse ventouses. J'ai essayer de les dégoûter de moi. Mais j'ai abandonné au bout de deux jours. Ils sont intenables. Plus collants encore qu'un sort de fixation ou que celui de glu éternelle. Je fais en sorte de ne pas trop me rapprocher d'eux maintenant. Je tolère seulement leur présence. Mais qu'ils n'attendent pas grand chose de plus de ma part. Je me demande bien ce qui peut les motiver à rester avec moi d'ailleurs... ils sont bizarres... plus têtus que des mules... et un peu crétins pour les bords. Ils comprenne pas quand on dit non... si ça c'est pas crétin. Ou alors ils en on rien à faire... ce qui est totalement possible aussi... N'empêche que c'est quand même crétin de vouloir rester avec moi... alors même si ils sont intelligents- et ils me collent assez pour que je le remarque- ce sont quand même des crétins. J'ai dit.

En ce qui concerne mon dortoir , quand j'y suis je reste seule à l'abri des rideaux rouges de mon lit à baldaquin. Les autres filles n'essaient pas de me parler, sûrement comprennent-t-elles que je n'en ai aucune envie. C'est bien comme ça... Parler de musique de vernis à ongle et de maquillage à longueur de journée très peu pour moi. Je suis aussi féminine que Severus dans ses meilleurs jours c 'est dire.

Pour ce qui est des études, les choses se passent bien dans l'ensemble. Je ne fais pas vraiment d'efforts et je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire mais bon... on est dans une école après tout. La plupart de nos cours sont en communs avec les Serpentards. Je ne les aimes pas beaucoup. Ils sont trop hautains et imbus de leurs petites personnes. D'habitude les serpents ne me gênent pas plus qu'autre chose. Mais eux... rien à faire je ne les aimes pas. Un peu trop hypocrites et enjôleurs pour moi. Ils me font penser a de grosses anguilles, glissantes et gluantes de bonnes manières et de retenue. Yerk. Parfaitement dégueulasse.

J'ai développé une certaine allergie à la botanique. Je n'y peux rien les plantes n'ont pas l'air de m'aimer. Quoi que je fasse je manque toujours de me faire attaquer au moins une fois à chaque cours. Le professeur Chourave a beau tenter de m'inculquer quelque chose en cette matière, rien à faire. J'aime pas les plantes...Et elles me le rendent bien. Pour mes autres matières, les choses se passent bien. J'ai un bon niveau en potion -merci Merlin, Severus m'aurait écorchée vive dans le cas contraire et il nous assez harcelé le mois avant la rentrée pour qu'il en soit ainsi...- et en métamorphose, je suis plutôt douée en sortilèges et je me dépatouille en DCFM.

Bon, pour le dernier, ce serait mentir que de dire que le professeur n'y est pour rien. C'est vrai ce serait idiot de le nier, le professeur Lupin est un excellent pédagogue. Et pas désagréable à regarder déambuler entre les bureaux.Pas que je le regarde faire ça non! Un Moment d'égarement rien de plus ! Oui un petit moment d'égarement qui se reproduit presque à chaque cours mais je suis fatiguée en ce moment ! Et puis pourquoi faut-il que, à chaque fois qu'il franchisse cette foutue porte de ce foutu bureau, je me sente aussitôt aussi gaie qu'une enfant à la veille de noël ? Je contrôle rien et ça m'énerve ! J'ai bien du finir par me l'avouer... j'ai peut être un petit faible pour lui...

Mais merde ! Comment par Morgane est-ce que j'ai réussit à me débrouiller pour craquer sur mon PUTAIN de professeur ?! Stupide , stupide , stupide ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça ! Non mais je vous jure ! C'est de sa faute aussi à ce foutu prof ! Il n'avait qu'a pas être autant...Lupin ! Tiens une autre ironie du sort. Lupin. Je suis poursuivie par les loups moi c'est plus possible autrement ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais dans une de mes vies antérieures mais ça ne devais pas être joli !

Bordel j'adore ma vie.

Tout en ruminant ma rancœur, je mâchouille rageusement mon petit déjeuner, George à ma droite engloutis une énième tranche de bacon, de la sauce plein les joues -comment il fait sérieusement ? Il en a même sur le front !-, tandis que Fred, à ma gauche pique du nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Pour ma part je m'acharne à grands coup de dents sur un pauvre toast les yeux plongés dans mon verre de jus de citrouille. C'est rigolo ça fait des ronds dans mon verre. Oui je suis pas très fraîche au réveil. Mon cerveau tout englué part un peu dans tout les sens. J'ai même l'impression qu'il veut s'enfuir pour aller se recoucher. Remarquez je le suivrais bien... Oui parfaitement un cerveau ça à des jambes et ça peut courir ! Enfin passons...

Je sais, pour avoir regarder en arrivant que Ryan est aussi en train de déjeuner, portant son bol de thé élégamment à ses lèvres tout en écoutant distraitement une petite brune typée chinoise lui parler de je ne sais quoi. Je sais que son regard encore flou voyage dans la grande salle d'un air vague. Et je sais que près d'elle est assise une petite blonde aux grands yeux bleu rêveurs qui ne la quitte plus depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans la maison des bleu et bronze. Mignonne petite chose étrange... Je l'aime bien... elle sens bon. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle sens mais elle sent bon, ce qui est, pour quelqu'un comme moi un facteur non négligeable dans mes relations avec le genre humain. Pratique me direz vous, je suis obligé de renifler l'air à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un... j'ai l'air maline d'ailleurs...

Un tintement attire mon attention. Face à moi Harry mâchouille un morceau de pain en écoutant distraitement ce que Granger -oui, j'ai enfin retenu son nom, très moche soit dit en passant- lui raconte. En le voyant l'observer, il me fait un petit sourire. J'aime bien ce garçon, il est mignon avec ses manières maladroites et ses petits coups d'œil timides, on dirait presque qu'il a peur de moi. Il fait bien remarquez... Je suis tellement aimable et facile à vivre. Je vous le dit, comme Severus dans ses meilleurs jours. C'est avec lui que j'aurais du être jumelle... quoi que … non mauvaise idée en fait... j'aime mon nez comme il est, et mes cheveux aussi.

« hé Riley ! » m'appelle soudain la voix de Georges la bouche pleine d'œufs -mais où est-ce qu'il met toute cette nourriture par Merlin ? Aurait-il quatre estomacs comme les vaches ? M'étonnerais pas tiens...-

Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui me détournant de la vision hypnotique de mon jus de citrouille qui tournoie doucement dans son verre. Je vais finir par en chier de la citrouille a force de me gaver de ce truc. Houu... rien que d'y penser j'ai mal... allez savoir pourquoi j'éprouve soudain un profond respect pour ce monsieur en pantalon moulant et manteau de fourrure tout à fait masculin que je croisait souvent dans les rues de Londres...aie.

« Ça te dérangerais d'aller toute seule en cours de Défense ce matin ? Fred et moi avons quelques petites choses à régler... tu sais...entre frères ! » la lueur qui illumine les yeux de George tandis qu'il me parle est plus claire que toutes les excuses qu'ils ne pourront jamais trouver. Vilains jumeaux.

Et Fred qui se redresse vivement en entendant les paroles de son frère soudain complètement réveillé ne fait que confirmer ce que je soupçonne : ils préparent encore un mauvais coup.C'est pas étonnant ça fait plus de 10 heures qu'ils sont sages... oh les vilains petits cornichons -décidément Severus déteint vraiment trop sur moi...- Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout. Je tente d'ignorer le frisson d'anticipation qui cours le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai beau fanfaronner, je n'aime pas beaucoup le sourire qui vient de fleurir sur les deux visages dont les deux paires d'yeux bleus malicieux ne font que me conforter dans cette idée. On dirait deux chats devant une colonie de souris... rassurant. Au secours y ont peur les messieurs...

« Faites ce que vous voulez »

Je détourne ensuite la tête, me désintéressant définitivement de mes deux acolytes non désirés. J'entends d'une oreille distraite leurs deux voix marmonner une conversation connue d'eux seuls. Je termine mon verre de jus de citrouille, me lève en silence et sort de la grande salle en abandonnant mon assiette d'œufs brouillés aux bouches avides qui voudront bien se charger de les faire disparaître. C'est pas bien compliqué je suis sur que la moitié du budget cuisine de l'école fond dans les estomac sur pattes qui constituent ma maison. A ce demander si ils ne font pas des provisions en préventions de l'hiver. Peut être que le Gryffondor hiberne... idée à creuser...

Une fois dans les couloirs, je prend la direction de ce que je pense être la salle de DCFM. J'ai beau avoir un sens de l'orientation plutôt poussé, ce château est immense et je craint de m'y perdre à chaque instant. Il faut dire que ce foutu château ne fait rien pour m'aider. Entre les portes qui s'ouvrent une fois sur deux, celles qui ne s'ouvrent pas du tout, et celles qui s'ouvrent sur un mur, je ne m'y retrouve plus. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à m'y retrouver dans ces longs couloirs... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment font les professeurs et même les élèves pour retrouver leur chemin ! Ils auraient un manuel du parfait petit résident de Poudlard incrusté dans le cerveau ? Possible... il y a tellement de trucs étranges dans c'te battisse... Ou alors c'te vieux truc se paie juste ma tronche... ce qui est tout aussi envisageable...

« Miss Snape, seriez vous perdue ? »

Je sursaute. Cette voix... sans aucun doute possible ça ne peut être que ce cher directeur glucosé. Le regard, las je me tourne d'un bloc vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme est planté au milieu du couloir dans une horrible robe vert bouteille constellée d'étoiles jaunes canari représentant la constellation du chien. Sur sa tête un long chapeau pointu jaune poussin avec une grosse étoile verte au milieu. Mon dieu mais enseignez lui le bon goût et vite ça devient urgent ! Même moi qui n'ai aucun sens de la mode je m'habille mieux que ça ! C'est décidé pour noël je lui offre une bouquin sur la mode. Ma pauvre rétine va finir par cramer face à tant de couleurs extravagantes et dangereusement peut assorties. J'ai déjà l'impression que mes yeux ont fondu pendant une seconde... ça pique...

Le vieil homme me regarde droit dans les yeux, ses deux iris bleu luisant de cette insupportable lueur malicieuse. Un sourire tout aussi malicieux est présent sur ses lèvres alors que ses longs doigts fins et ridés caressent doucement sa longue barbe blanche. Il est... flippant dans son genre le vieil allumé du citron. Ok... tachons d'esquiver la confrontation et de nous éclipser discrètement

Lorsque je parle ma voix est à peine assez forte pour qu'il m'entende. « Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'évoluer dans les couloirs monsieur le directeur. Mais je me débrouille... »

« Il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'orienter dans ce château. Surtout lorsque l'on en a pas l'habitude. Dans quel cours vous rendez vous ? »

« Défenses contre les forces du mal monsieur. » Je me souviens pas lui avoir demander de l'aide... je veux juste m'enfuir loin de ce vieux fou aux allures de papy un peu trop gentil pour être... bah gentil justement !

Si ce n'était pas du plus grand sorcier encore vivant à ce jour, j'aurais juré que le vieil homme allait se mettre à sautiller sur place. Quoi que il en serait sûrement capable, je l'ai bien vu trottiner l'autre jour. Oui oui trottiner, comme une écolière à couette. Merlin Dumbledore avec des couettes... pourquoi j'ai penser à ça moi... « Voilà qui est parfait ! Je devais justement m'entretenir avec le professeur Lupin. Je serais heureux de vous escorter à votre salle, Miss. »

J'ai toujours pas demander d'aide... mais bon rendons nous à l'évidence je pourrais pas trouver mon chemin toute seule... Et au vu du regard brillamment satisfait de citron-man, il à parfaitement compris...Par instants, j'en viens à me demander si cet homme n'a pas de sérieux problèmes mentaux... Ou simplement si il n'est pas génial. Il doit sûrement être un peu des deux. Pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa santé mentale.

Le directeur passe à coté de moi avec son éternel sourire malicieux. J'emboîte son pas d'une démarche traînante. Je reste assez loin de lui le regard rivé sur le sol. Je le suis à l'ouïe, plongée dans mes pensées. Rapidement mon problème mensuel me reviens en pleine face...Comment est-ce que vais m'en sortir... C'est dans même pas dix jours... je refuse de blesser qui que ce soit... pas encore. Mais je ne pourrais rien contrôler... et je ne vois aucune solution... saloperie de malédiction de mes deux pieds. Je t'en foutrais moi du contrôle. Si je croise un jour une seule personne capable de contrôler ce truc je me fait moine. Oui moine, pas nonne. Je me fait apparaître des bijoux de famille si il faut. Et je me coupe les cheveux au bol ! Pas comme si j'en avait beaucoup sur le cailloux...

Au bout de quelques minutes dans un silence religieux -qu'est ce que je disais : moine, j'ai trouvé ma vocation-, le professeur Dumbledore prend la parole :

« Dites moi, miss Snape, je m'interroge depuis quelques temps...Me permets-tu de te poser une question fort indiscrète ? »

Je tique. Que peut-il bien me vouloir...Mon estomac se contracte. Oh non faite qu'il ne se doute de rien. Cet homme est beaucoup trop intelligent et observateur... à tout les coups il a compris. N'importe qui de malin et d'instruit pourrait comprendre après tout...Ouais remarquez je serais incapable de reconnaître un de mes semblables si j'en croisait un... mais moi j'ai une raison : je suis aussi intelligente qu'une palourde. Si tant est qu'une palourde ai un cerveau, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais cacher une information pareille au plus grand Sorcier de ce siècle... C'est déjà fini... Non non ! Ressaisis-toi Riley ! Il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça ! Peut être n'a-t-il pas compris après tout ! Merlin faites qu'il n'ait rien compris ! Il ne laissera jamais un monstre tel que moi séjourner dans cette école ! Il me renverrait si il l'apprenait. Et, cette fois je serais seule... Ryan n'aurait aucune raison de partir elle aussi ! Elle au moins resterait à l'abri, à Poudlard avec Severus... Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal... elle ne craindra plus rien, je ne risquerais plus de la blesser... comme j'ai blessé... non, n'y pense pas... pas maintenant ce n'est pas le moment.. je m'égare un peut trop là faut te ressaisir la pleureuse c'est pas le jour pour chouiner, même intérieurement. Faut que je me fasse soigner je deviens parano... allez Riley on se calme...

« Miss Snape ? Êtes vous toujours avec moi ? »

Je sursaute, tellement perdue dans mes pensées j'en ai oublié que je parlais avec le directeur...

« Oui ! Pardonnez moi monsieur, je vous écoute... »

Le moment de vérité comme on dit... j'ai écrit mon testament ? Je sais plus... au pire je m'en fous pour le peu que je possède... Severus je te lègue ma carcasse je suis sur que tu t'éclateras à jouer au parfait petit chimiste avec...

« Vous savez... je me plais à penser que je suis un homme juste. Alors... si il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais me parler...ou si il y a quelque chose que toi et ta sœur nous ai caché, sur toi ou sur un quelconque autre sujet, tu peux me le dire ma petite Riley »

« Non monsieur, il n'y a rien du tout... » je garde les yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol, je ne réagis même pas en entendant qu'il est passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il fait l'intermédiaire de l'un à l'autre... c'est à en devenir fou, qu'il se décide le vioc c'est « miss Snape » ou « Ma petite Riley » ? Personnellement je préfère Miss Snape... Ma petite Riley... c'est un peu flippant...

Je ne veux pas croiser son regard si bleu et si droit. Le sol est beaucoup plus rassurant. Oui un sol froid dur et gris c'est rassurant, parfaitement ! Un silence plane autours de nous -oh les jolies pierres toutes grises et toutes plates si courageuse alors que chaque jour elles se font piétiner sans broncher... oui une pierre c'est pas vivant c'est vrai mais on a bien le droit de rêver non ? Flûte à la fin !-. Les Gryffondor de mon année passent devant nous. Angelina me fait un petit sourire. Je lui rend un hochement de tête. Je n'aime pas sourire, le cœur n'y est jamais. Il n'y a qu'à Ryan que je souris. Parce qu'à elle, je veux lui monter que je l'aime, et que tout ira bien tant qu'elle est avec moi. C'est tellement niais comme pensées... je vais me transformer en gélatine avant la fin de la journée moi si ça continue. J'en ai marre de devenir guimauve tous les quatre matins...

« Bien... soupire Dumbledore, La cabane hurlante est un endroit fascinant tu ne trouves pas ? Très esthétique, et discret... »continue-t-il, le nez levé vers le plafond avec un air un peu trop innocent sur le visage pour qu'il soit réel...

Est ce que c'est moi qui délire ou est ce qu'il cherche à me faire passer un message... ? Parce que la cabane hurlante... discret je veux bien, mais esthétique... cette chose vieille et moche qui tombe en ruine...j'ai comme un doute là.

« Le saule cogneur est un très bel arbre... très élégant et raffiné... quoi qu'un peu capricieux... on jurerait une mère qui protège ses petits ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Ou alors il débloque complètement... voilà qu'il trouve un saule cogneur élégant... qu'est ce qu'ils mettent dans ces bonbons au citron sérieusement ? Faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur la recette je ne suis pas sur qu'il n'y ait que du sucre là dedans... remarque, ça expliquerais son addiction pour ces petites choses... hm je tiens peut être un truc là...

« Tu t'entends bien avec les jumeaux Weasley il me semble non ? C'est très bien... ils connaissent ce château mieux que je ne le connais moi même ces jeunes là... ils doivent avoir trouvé toutes les cachettes et les recoins secrets qui s'y cachent...ne penses-tu pas ? »

Oui, il veut me faire passer un message...et il débloque complètement. Note pour plus tard, toujours refuser les bonbons au citron du directeurs : ils sont louches.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander plus d'information ou de m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale,-les bonbons sont-ils des bonbons qui font rire monsieur ?- nous arrivons devant la salle de DCFM. Le professeur Dumbledore toque quelques petits coups contre le battant de bois. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur l'objet de tout mes tourment, batailles mentales et principale source du dérèglement de mon corps déjà pas mal cabossé... je crois qu'il me l'a cassé d'ailleurs... j'ai nommé, le professeur Lupin en personne. Des chuchotements interrogatifs s'élèvent autours de nous. Mon cœur se contracte avant d'accélérer le rythme. Foutu organe. La chaleur de mon sang réchauffe mon visage. Pourquoi faut-il que mon corps réagisse à chaque fois que je le vois ?!Stupide corps désobéissant... C'est particulièrement énervant. Je vous l'ai dit il me l'a cassé cet enf-... raaaah je peux même pas l'insulter dans ma tête sans que ma foutue conscience -tiens j'en ai une d'ailleurs ? Je savais pas- ne la ramène ! Merde à la fin ! J'en ai un peu raz la casquette de devoir fixer le sol toute la sainte journée. Je vais finir par tout voir en gris moi. Remarquez c'est mieux que de tout voir en noir. Une petit changement de teinte de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Vive les nuances de gris !... Merlin je débloque... peut être que le pouvoir nocif des bonbons du directeur peut être absorbés par l'odeur... Ok faut vraiment que j'arrête moi ça va vraiment plus...

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Sa voix et son visage trahissent son étonnement. Foutu visage.

Pour ma part je tente de disparaître derrière le professeur Dumbledore, les joues colorées de mon sang, le cœur battant plus fort encore au son de sa voix. Mes mains deviennent moites, mon estomac se tord, la sueur coule le long de mon dos en de longues traînées gelés. Mes doigts tremblants s'accrochent au tissu sombre de ma robe. Je déteste réagir comme ça. C'est inhabituel. Je ne sais pas ce que cherche à me dire mon corps. Et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Parce que si je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire ces sentiments, ces sensations, je ne pourrais pas prévoir mes réactions... Stupide corps. Stupide organes. Stupide Riley. Stupide professeur trop gentil pour mon pauvre cerveau détraqué ! Pourquoi il peut pas être un deuxième Severus hein ? Aussi causant et agréable qu'une belle porte de prison amoureusement huilée. Au moins j'aurais pas ce stupide coup de cœur. D'ailleurs c'est même pas un coup de cœur. Juste une stupide réaction due à la fatigue ! Stupide de chez stupide ! Merde !

La voix du directeur me sort de mes pensées.

« J'ai quelque mots à vous dire, mon cher Remus, et j'ai profité de cette occasion pour escorter jusqu'à votre salle cette charmante jeune fille que voilà » dit il tout en se déplaçant légèrement vers la droite, me découvrant ainsi au regard miel de mon professeur. Je hais ce vieux drogué aux bonbons qui font rire. Si je me colle au mur est ce que je pourrais me changer en une jolie pierre toute grise moi aussi ? Histoire de disparaître un peu... oh idée alléchante...

Ses deux yeux d'or semblent me transpercer de part en part. Mon corps se tend comme un arc, crispée de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. L'homme me lance un sourire gentil. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me lance ce foutu sourire !? Et pourquoi a-t-il ce besoin compulsif d'être gentil avec toute espèce vivante animal ou végétale ou mono-cellulaire sur cette foutu planète ?! Je suis sur qu'il est aussi gentil avec ses virus quand il chope une maladie ! Comment je fais moi pour éviter la tachycardie maintenant ? Bah je l'évite pas. Je me démerde comme d'habitude avec ce stupide organe pas fichu de pomper le sang correctement. J'ai vraiment été livré avec le pire corps sur le marché hein ? Pas fichu de rester calme et de me foutre la paix une seule foutu journée...rrrr. Oui je grogne intérieurement, parfaitement !

« Bonjour Professeur » je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait compris quoi que ce soit à ce que je viens de marmonner. Je suis pas sure moi même de ce que j'ai dis... Mais par Merlin il ne va tout de même pas me manger non ?! Quoi que... Non ! Vilaine Riley ! Très très vilaine Riley ! Ne pense même pas à un truc cochon !... Trop tard... Au secours ! Qui est ce qui joue avec le chauffage !? C'est pas drôle ! Je boue moi maintenant ! Stupide bouffée de chaleur !

Il sourit encore. Quelque chose passe furtivement dans son regard. Une lueur, étrange, que je n'arrive pas à définir. Mon estomac me serre encore, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut plus passer ce nœud qui s'est formé en moi. Mais arrête de sourire Bordel de Dieu ! Et pourquoi mon corps à compris et pas moi ? C'est vraiment pas juste... il a une vie propre... c'est pas possible autrement...

Les yeux de Dumbledore ne semblent jamais vouloir cesser de briller alors qu'il rentre à l'intérieur de la salle de classe à la suite du professeur Lupin. Ce dernier se tourne vers nous et nous indique d'un mouvement de tête d'entrer dans la classe en attendant. J'entre donc accompagnée par le bruit assourdissant des conversations des élèves de ma classe. D'un coup d'œil, le professeur de DCFM nous intime le silence. De peur de s'attirer ses foudres tout le monde se tait rapidement. Il a beau être le professeur le plus apprécié de Poudlard, il n'est pas tout gentil tout tendre pour autant. Enfin... si mais pas au point de nos laisser foutre le bazars.

Bientôt, le directeur et notre professeur disparaissent tous deux derrière la porte du bureau de ce dernier. Nous prenons place aux pupitres de la salle dans un silence presque religieux. -J'ai un truc avec la religion moi aujourd'hui-. Je m'assois calmement au fond de la classe et, pour faire passer le temps , je sors mon cours de défenses, révisant ce dont nous avons parler la dernière fois. Ouais je sais on fait mieux comme passe temps mais quitte à faire semblant de travailler... autant apprendre deux trois trucs...Mais, rapidement, mes pensées dérivent sur la discussion que j'ai eu avec le professeur Dumbledore un peu plus tôt. Plus précisément sur l'espèce de message codé que le dit professeur à laissé entendre dans son discours. Qu'a-t-il donc voulu me dire... et pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit plus clairement ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de parler par énigmes ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... il me manque des éléments pour réussir à saisir ce que Dumbledore a voulu me dire... foutu professeur. Peut pas parler normalement comme tout le monde ? Non obligé de faire des sous entendus à la mord moi le livre de sortilèges...

Le claquement discret de la porte me sort de mes pensées. Le plus discrètement possible,-c'est à dire tout sauf discrètement- Fred et George se faufilent dans la salle et viennent s'asseoir de part et d'autre de ma petite personne... merveilleux. Sur leurs deux visages siège ce sourire espiègle que je commence à connaître. Celui qui dit qu'ils ont tous les deux fait un coup d'enfer et qu'ils l'ont réussit brillamment. Ne préférant pas savoir ce qu'il en est, je me replonge dans mes pensées.

Bon. Procédons par étape... Il m'a parlé de la cabane hurlante... et du saule cogneur... mais quel peut être le lien entre ces deux choses en tout point différentes. D'accord le saule cogneur peut parfois bouger tellement qu'on jurerait que cet arbre infernal est hanté mais en quoi peut il être lié à la cabane hurlante...  
Soudain un détail me revient. Les jumeaux ! Dumbledore m'a aussi parler des jumeaux ! Il a dit... si je me souviens bien... il a dit que ces deux là connaissaient probablement le château mieux que lui... Peut être... oui, ils ont sûrement l'information qui me manque...

Redressant la tête, je m'assure que le professeur Lupin, ou même le directeur ne sont pas encore revenus, puis, sans plus de tergiversions, je me tourne vers mes voisins en grande discussion et m'adresse à George, le plus proche de moi. Bon, essayons de faire preuve de subtilité pour une fois...

« -Dis moi George, je me posais une question... » le grand rouquin se retourne d'un bloc vers moi et me fait un sourire éclatant.

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour toi ma chère Riley ? » Derrière moi je peux entendre le ricanement malicieux de Fred tout aussi reluisant que les yeux brillants de son frère.

« -Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on à un saule cogneur au milieu du parc ? Je veux dire, c'est assez inhabituel un arbre pareil dans un école, ça peut être dangereux... » la subtilité... c'est pour les mauviettes.

George hausse les épaules alors que son frère ouvre la bouche.

« Tu sais il ne vaux mieux pas trop chercher à comprendre les lubies de Dumbledore, il est assez excentrique dans son genre. » -non sans blague ?- « mais par contre nous on sait un truc intéressant sur cet arbre. »

George lève la tête vers son frère et semble le réprimander de ses yeux plissés. Je hausse un sourcil. Intéressant... je tiens peut être le début de quelque chose là...encore...

« -ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Fred ouvre la bouche puis la referme sous le regard de son frère. C'est George qui prend la parole.

« C'est que... on ne sait pas trop si on peut te le dire... Après tout tu es nouvelle, et on te connaît pas trop... tu comprends... » George s'arrête, c'est Fred qui finit sa phrase.

« -ça fait parti des secrets de notre succès ! Sans compter que tu pourrais en parler à ta sœur... ou pire ! À Snape ! »

Je réfléchis un moment... je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils deviennent aussi méfiants à ce sujet... ça ne fait que prouver que ce qu'ils savent est intéressant... et malheureusement pour eux ils ont réussit à piquer ma curiosité ô combien maladive... D'autant plus de Dumbledore, aussi fou qu'il soit ne m'a pas dit ça pour rien... quoi que... non suivons cette piste.

« Je ne vous demande pas de me révéler votre secret, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que cache cet arbre... Dumbledore n'a tout de même pas pris le risque de blesser des élèves pour le simple plaisir d'avoir un tel arbre pour embellir le parc. » Il en serait capable remarque... j'ai entendu parler de l'historie du basilic. Brrr... comme quoi j'étais pas dans le faux l'autre jour dans le train...

Les jumeaux échangent un coup d'œil lourd de sens puis se tournent tous deux vers moi cette fameuse lueur malicieuse luisante dans leurs yeux...

« Bon ! Tu as gagné !

-nous allons te faire partager...

-...une part de l'étendue...

-...immense de nos connaissances...

-...sur Poudlard et ses mystères ! » s'exclament-ils ensembles.

A peine ont ils fini leur phrase que la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin s'ouvre sur le professeur Dumbledore suivit du propriétaire du dit bureau. Tous deux traversent la salle et le directeur sort de la pièce après nous avoir salué, ses yeux luisant comme des centaines de lucioles. Je suis sure qu'il doit avoir du mal à s'endormir le soir … ses yeux doivent faire office de lanternes dans sa chambre. Ça doit être comique à voir...

Le professeur Lupin revient vers son bureau en s 'excusant du retard et commence le cours. Alors que je sors mes notes George se penche vers mon oreille et me murmure

« Le saule cogneur est situé juste en dessous d'un passage secret qui mène en dehors de Poudlard. On ignore cependant où il mène, on a jamais réussi à passer l'arbre... »

Un passage ? Mais quel rapport avec la...non...Tout se fige autours de moi alors que la lumière se fait dans mon esprit...le voilà le lien entre le saule et la cabane hurlante... le passage ! Le passage mène à la cabane hurlante... pourquoi Dumbledore m'a-t-il fait part d'une telle information ? A quoi tout ça peut rimer ? A moins que... à moins que... que le professeur Dumbledore... Tout d'un coup, tout devient clair. Il sait... non, non,non non non ! Merlin non ! Faites qu'il n'ait rien découvert... Il sait pour moi. Il sait pour ma malédiction... Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment il l'a su !? J'ai pourtant tout fait ! Tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître ! Mes cicatrices ? Ou peut être ma façon de toujours vouloir rester seule... ou mon attachement excessif pour Ryan... je sais pas, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête... ma malédiction, mon secret... Rémi... je sais pas , Ryan, j'y arrive pas, tout noir , tout est noir autour de moi, j'ai mal au cœur...

« Riley ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je sais pas, Riley ça va ? »

Quoi ? Pourquoi on m'appelle ? J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal à la gorge, j'ai peur, Ryan, Ryan j'ai peur... j'arrive pas, à penser, j'angoisse, je n'entend plus, rien, tout noir, tout, tout est noir autour de moi, je vois rien, j'entends rien, Il est au courant. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant. Je veux pas, il peut pas, ça se peut pas, il a pas le droit. J'ai mal au cœur. Non. Personne. Jamais. Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais. Rester caché. Toujours rester cachées. A l'abri, là où ils peuvent pas savoir. Il faut toujours rester cachées, et protéger, protéger toutes les trois. Ils veulent me faire du mal. Mais ils veulent pas prendre de risques. Toutes les trois, cachées toutes les trois. Ils veulent nous attraper, ne pas sortir, rester derrière la porte. Noir. Il fait tout noir. Il fait froid, mais il faut pas sortir, maman crie, papa crie, mais il faut pas sortir, papa a dit qu'il fallait pas sortir. Même si j'ai mal. Même si j'ai froid. Pas sortir non surtout pas sortir.

« Riley ? Hé Riley, réponds ! »

« Elle tremble. Professeur ! Riley va pas bien du tout ! »

Qui ? Quelqu'un parle. Non, il faut pas, pas me toucher. Pas m'approcher, rouge ! Tour et rouge ! Sur mes mains ! C'est moi, un monstre! Pas me toucher, m'approchez pas ! J'ai froid ! J'ai peur. Non ! Il faut pas. Me touchez pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! J'ai froid. Mes mains. Mes mains tremblent. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, tout rouge, tout est rouge autour de moi sur moi ! Mes mains, mon visage, j'ai froid, c'est froid, ma bouche me fait mal, j'ai fait mal, plein de gens, pleins de gens morts autour de moi. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Je vois rien, j'entends rien, j'ai froid. J'ai peur.

« Miss Snape ? »

« Faudrait peut être l'amener à l'infirmerie ? »

« Elle fait une crise de panique. Mr Weasley allez me chercher le professeur Snape, je l'amène dans mon bureau, elle y sera peut être plus à l'aise. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Laissez moi tranquille ! Laissez moi ! Non m'approchez pas ! Dangereuse ! Je suis dangereuse ! Un monstre ! Je vais faire du mal ! Je veux pas ! Laissez moi ! J'ai froid... j'ai froid, j'ai tellement peur, j'ai tellement froid. J'ai mal , partout. J'ai mal. Rouge. Plein de rouge. Tout partout. Partout. C'est moi. A cause de moi. C'est de ma faute. Tout. Tout est de ma faute. A cause de moi. Je mérite pas. J'ai mal. Mon cœur. J'ai mal. J'ai peur.

« Miss Snape ? Miss Snape répondez moi. »

Qui ? Qui me parle ? Non, ne m'approchez pas. Pourquoi on me parle. Non, non j'ai peur, non ne me touchez pas. Froid, je tremble, mes bras, mes jambes me font mal. J'ai tellement froid. J'ai peur. Non ne m'approchez 'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui est là, sur mon épaule !? Non ne m'approchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! Je suis dangereuse ! Non ! Non il faut pas ! Je veux pas ! Il faut pas approcher. Je vais faire mal. J'ai mal. Je veux pas !

« Miss Snape ! Riley ! Chut Riley calmez vous. Tout va bien, vous ne craignez rien, tout va bien. Écoutez moi, écoutez ma voix, tout va bien vous êtes en sécurité, à Poudlard, tout va bien. »

Poudlard... cette voix... je connais cette voix...professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi me parle t-il ? Ma vision s'éclaircit. Doucement, le rouge disparaît. Le noir aussi. Un sol en pierre. C'est ce que je vois. Un sol en pierre avec quelqu'un agenouillé dessus. J'entends aussi. Doucement, le calme s'installe en moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis fatiguée... tellement fatiguée... mes muscles me font mal... une main. Il y a une main grande et chaude sur mon épaule. Ma respiration hachée est le seul bruit que j'entends dans la pièce.

Je réalise soudain. Je ne suis plus en cours. Je suis quelque part ailleurs. Lentement je lève les yeux. Le professeur Lupin est face à moi, la mine soucieuse. Qu'est-ce que...

« Professeur... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » ma voix est rauque, comme si j'avais pleuré... ou comme si j'avais quelque chose dans la gorge. Elle me fait mal...

Le professeur Lupin pousse un léger soupir et dit lentement « vous avez fait une crise de panique dans la salle de classe, je vous ai amené ici pour que vous vous calmiez avant que vous ne vous fassiez mal. »

Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens lasse, fatiguée, et incroyablement triste... D'un regard terne j'observe la pièce où je me trouve. Elle est ronde et chaleureuse, encombrée de nombreux livres et d'un tas d'autre objets dont l'utilité m'échappe pour la plupart. Cette pièce lui ressemble. Simple et sérieuse. Mes yeux dérivent lentement de la pièce à son visage, que je fixe de nouveau. Mon regard est trouble encore. Je suis fatiguée...

« Excusez moi monsieur » dis-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

Sa main sur mon épaule resserre sa prise. Je sens son autre main se poser doucement sur ma joue. Sa main est chaude...et sèche. Je...pleure ? Oui.. je pleure. Pourtant moi, je ne pleure jamais. C'est pour ça que Ryan m'appelle Riley cœur de pierre. Parce que je ne pleure jamais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les larmes dévalent-t-elles mes joues ainsi ? Pourquoi ma poitrine se comprime en un sanglot que je n'arrive pas à retenir. Peut-être le trop plein d'émotions, de tristesse et de douleur que je garde en moi depuis... depuis ce jour là. Soudain, comme un barrage qui cède à la pression de l'eau, toute mes émotions me submergent. Je fond en de longues plaintes bruyantes, en me recourbant sur moi même, délogeant cette main qui réchauffait ma joue. Je pleure comme je ne me souviens pas avoir pleuré un jour. Je pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez de souffle pour alimenter mes poumons. Je pleure comme une enfant lors d'un gros chagrin. Et je me trouve affreusement idiote. Tellement de désespoir de dégoût, dégoût de ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'ai perdu. Tellement d'émotions se mélangent dans ses larmes qui gouttent de mon visage au tissu de ma robe.

La grande main de mon professeur vient frotter mon dos en de longs cercles alors que la seconde se fait happer par mes mains fébriles, me servant de bouée de sauvetage, de point d'encrage à cette réalité qui me fait tellement mal, là, tout de suite. Mes ongles s'accrochent à la peau douce de sa main, ses doigts restent immobiles me laissant disposer de cette partie de lui comme bon me semble.

« Pleure Riley, pleure, laisse tout ça sortir. » Sa voix est tendue, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Tout mon être est enfermé dans cette tristesse qui s'écoule le long de mes joues abîmées. Je hoquette bruyamment et mes sanglots se font plus longs encore.

« Je-je suis...je-je...pardon... »

« Shhht ce n'est rien, pleure, tu me parleras après si tu le souhaites. »

Ça recommence. Je me purge de mon mal être. De cette boule compacte et désagréable qui grossit dans mon ventre chaque jour qui passe. La solitude m'oppresse et me noue la gorge. Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Un vrai bébé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prend. Mais, comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus, je me laisse tomber en avant, atterrissant contre le buste chaud et ferme de mon professeur. J'ai besoin... je veux pas être seule... j'ai froid... à l'intérieur... Mes deux mains s'accrochent à sa robe de sorcier au tissu rêche et irritant. Après quelques secondes de flottement, ses bras se referment lentement sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et laisse couler ma peine et ma douleur. J'enfouis mon nez dans son épaule, tout contre son cou. Mon nez rouge et enflé capte alors toutes les subtilités de son odeur entêtante. Une de ses mains se détache de mon dos et viens flatter lentement mes courts cheveux bruns ternes qui frôlent ma nuque. Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Besoin de réconfort peut être. Au fond je m'en fou. Je pleure et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je pleure c'est tout. Et quelque part j'ai l'impression de me vidanger de tout ce que je gardais au fond de moi. Ça fait tellement de bien quelque part... de me débarrasser de tout ça...

Après de longues minutes, mes sanglots lents et bruyants se transforment en une respiration rauque et hachée. Ma tête est lourde et douloureuse. Ma vision est floue et je me sens lasse. Je ne pleure plus depuis plusieurs minutes, mais je ne me sens pas la force de bouger. Je reste le regard vague à fixer cette parcelle de peau fine qui sort de sa chemise et rejoint son visage. Mes yeux voyagent lentement de sa gorge si peu découverte à son oreille qui trône juste au dessus de mon nez, puis à ses cheveux châtain doré d'où partent de temps à autres quelques fils blancs, qui ne devraient pas être présent mais qui pourtant sont bien là. J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne me réponds plus. Comme une coquille vide.Le tissu usé de sa robe de sorcier me gratte le nez et la joue, mes jambes me font mal d'être placées dans une position trop raide et désagréable, et ma nuque est douloureuse...coincée dans une immobilité forcée, pourtant, pourtant je ne bouge pas, calée dans cette paire de bras chauds qui brûlent ma peau à travers mes vêtements. Ils sont plus forts, plus musclés qu'il n'y paraît, ils enserrent mon corps contre son torse large et robuste.J'ai envie de me frotter les bras pour enlever cette sensation de chaleur trop forte mais j'arrive pas à bouger. Alors je ne bouge pas, les yeux fixés sur cette membrane fragile qui vibre sous les battements de son cœur, là, juste sous sa mâchoire. Je vois flou. Je louche un peu aussi je crois. Mais j'arrive toujours pas à bouger. Comme dans du coton. Je me sens complètement engourdie.

Après une éternité d'immobilité, je le sens bouger. Je ne peux pas bouger moi. Être dans ses bras me procure un soulagement enjôleur que je n'ai pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Plus apaisant que n'importe quelle potion calmante que je pourrais trouver dans tout ce foutu univers. Ça y est je recommence... Riley-guimauve est de retour...

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix douce et calme. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir, là, dans ses bras. Comme contre une grosse peluche à forme humaine. Bordel ressaisit toi Riley t'as plus 5 ans.

Je ne dois plus rester comme ça. C'est le professeur Lupin. Du reste je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir ainsi. Ce n'est pas mon père, ou un membre de ma famille, c'est juste mon prof. Allez Riley bouge.

Doucement je me redresse et passe des doigts nerveux dans mes cheveux pour enlever le bazar que ma crise de larme a dû mettre.

« ...Je suis désolée monsieur... » ma voix est rauque et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Je le vois secouer doucement la tête. Son cou en tout cas bouge dans ce sens.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Pour que tu pleures comme ça tu devais sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à évacuer. Tout le monde à le droit de craquer un jour ou l'autre tu sais, ce n'est pas un crime. » sa voix apaisante raisonne à travers moi alors que ma réponse se pose sur le bord de mes lèvres sans que je ne la laisse s'échapper. Moi. Moi je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis Riley cœur de pierre. Je ne pleure pas. Parce que je n'ai pas à pleurer. Moi je me fous de tout. Et c'est tout . C'est comme ça, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais à la place je réponds :

« merci monsieur... »

Des pas se font entendre à travers le chuchotements constant des élèves dans la salle de cours. Des pas que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Severus. Le professeur Lupin se redresse lentement, ses deux mains posées sur mes épaules. Je me rassois sur la chaise derrière moi ma main tremblante toujours en train de démêler désespérément mes cheveux. Stupides mèches trop courtes et trop sèches.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre sur la silhouette noire et légèrement haletante de Severus. Ses yeux sombres se fixent immédiatement sur moi. Derrière lui un éclair roux m'indique qu'un des jumeaux Weasley est allé chercher mon tuteur. Je n'ai pas le temps de le temps de le reconnaître. D'un geste brusque, Severus referme la porte du bureau qui claque violemment. Il se précipite sur moi , s'agenouillant devant moi. Il attrape mon visage dans ses grandes mains fines et me scrute avec attention. Je me laisse faire les yeux plongés dans les siens, si je détourne le regard je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas. Je dois faire peine à voir. Le regard vide, les yeux bouffis, les joues séchés et craquelé de larmes. Il connaît cet état remarque. Il m'a déjà vu comme ça. Sans les larmes cela dit... Je suis fatiguée. Commence pas à me poser des questions la porte de prison je veux dormir. Sa peau est chaude aussi... ça me donne envie de dormir... pourtant ce n'est pas comme avec Lupin... c'est plus... ça réveille un vieux souvenir... je connais cette sensation... oh... oui je me souviens... c'était il y a si longtemps... Avec lui... oui c'est comme avec lui...

« Riley... dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?... »

Et voilà. Je l'attendais celle là.Le sang quitte mon visage. Non. Calme toi. Il ne sait rien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il sache. Je dois rester calme. Je respire calmement et cligne lentement des yeux. Ils ne sauront pas. Comme par réflexe, je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et regarde quelques oiseaux voler calmement au loin.

« Riley ne m'ignore pas. » La voix de Severus se fait plus légère.

Je ne réponds pas. Un oiseau se pause à la fenêtre. Je le regarde sautiller sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un air morne. Je sens les doigts de Severus serrer doucement mon genoux osseux. Non. Tu ne sauras rien de moi ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. Jamais je ne te le dirais. Je serais aussi causante que tes ingrédients de potion mon cher Severus.

« Riley réponds moi. » Sa voix s'agace.

« Rien. » Ma tête roule lentement vers le visage blafard. « il ne s'est rien passé. »

Sa lèvre s'agite d'un tic nerveux. Son corps se crispe, sa main me serre plus fort. D'un bond il se relève. Il est en colère. Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Sa main attrape mon visage et le tourne vers lui. Ses yeux semblent plus noirs encore qu'ils ne le sont en réalité. Je peux voir derrière lui le professeur Lupin qui nous regarde un air indéchiffrable peint sur ses traits, ses bras fermement serrés contre sa poitrine. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard. Pourquoi nous regarde-t-il avec cette lueur dans ses yeux de miel, cette lueur farouche qui les embrasent... Je n'aime pas ce nœud dans mon estomac. Je n'aime pas ce que cette lueur éveille en moi. Ça ne sers à rien. Le résultat sera le même. N'y pense pas Riley. Ce n'est pas pour toi ce genre de choses. Riley cœur de pierre... soit juste comme d'habitude... Riley cœur de pierre. C'est tout.

« Riley, on ne fait pas une crise de panique sans la moindre raison. Il t'est forcément arriver quelque chose. Dis. Le. Moi. »

Son ton ne laisse plus de place à la discussion. Je fais pourtant en sorte de garder un visage imperturbable. Oui Severus, tu ne me fais plus peur depuis longtemps. Si tant est que j'ai un jour eu peur de toi. Tu es aussi borné qu'un hippogriffe, et moi aussi. Tu ne tirera rien de moi. On se ressemble Severus. Je peux être aussi têtue et énervante que toi tu sais l'être. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Severus, je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé. » Je plonge mes yeux droit dans les siens. Tu ne sauras rien.

Il grogne légèrement. Oh oui tu as du caractère Severus. Mais moi aussi. Ses yeux me foudroient sur place. Les miens crient ma résolution. Sa langue claque rageusement sur son palet. Je ne lâche pas son visage des yeux. Nous nous affrontons encore quelques longues minutes les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne pousse finalement un soupir de dépit. J'ai gagné. J'ai fait plier Severus Snape. J'en jubile presque. Je me doute bien qu'il n'en restera pas là, et surtout que cette petite victoire sera la seule dont je pourrais me vanter face au terrifiant maître des potions de Poudlard, mais une victoire, c'est toujours ça de gagné. Oui je vais être une vrai teigne la dessus. Oh ouais je vais te faire tourner en bourrique mon gars.

La mine renfrognée, Severus passe ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux si courts, frottant doucement mon crâne avec ce que je pourrais presque définir comme de la tendresse. J'en rougis presque. C'est si rare de sa part. L'effet post crise de panique sans doute. Ou alors il a manger un truc pas frais...

« Je suppose que je ne tirerais rien de toi aujourd'hui. Pas que j'abandonne ne te fais pas d'illusions. Ce n'est que partie remise jeune fille. »

« Je m'en doutais de toute façon, tu ne me lâcheras pas. »

Il renifle de façon dédaigneuse et, sans plus de cérémonie, fait demi-tour dans une envolée de cape parfaitement maîtrisée et disparaît derrière la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin. La porte claque durement derrière lui. Ouais, je suis sur qu'il s'entraîne pour son truc des grandes capes noires menaçantes...

Une fois seuls, le professeur Lupin et moi échangeons un coup d'œil.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous retournions tous les deux en cours Miss Snape. » sa voix se fait sérieuse mais le petit sourire en coin que je vois sur ses lèvres me dit qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça.

Je respire profondément et me lève de la chaise. C'est d'un pas sur que je regagne la salle de cours, précédée par le professeur Lupin. Je descend lentement les escaliers et regagne ma place sous les regards insistants de la totalité des élèves. Bon, bah avec ça je suis fichée pour le reste de mon parcours scolaire. Super. Merveilleuse journée. Je me rassois calmement et immédiatement Fred et George se tournent vers moi. A peine je relève les yeux que je crois les yeux coupables des jumeaux. Pour les rassurer je tente un sourire, visiblement vainement. Ils semblent persuadés que c'est de leur faute. En même temps les rassurer avec un sourire... moyen comme façon de faire... pour moi en tout cas... je devais ressembler à une bestiole écrasée avec ma grimace vaguement souriante.

Alors que j'allais parler pour les rassurer, le professeur Lupin se racle la gorge. Tous les regards se braquent sur lui, le mien compris.

« Bien. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous commencions la leçon d'aujourd'hui ! »dit-il joyeusement.

George se penche vers moi et me murmure des excuses. Je me penche à mon tour et lui réponds doucement que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Voyant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet j'enchaîne en le remerciant pour les information qu'il m'avait donné. Il me répond quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas, je suis déjà absorbée par le cours qui a commencé. Les monstres aquatiques, le bonheur pour une détraquée comme moi.Tout ce que j'ai appris plus tôt dans la journée est relégué dans la fond de mon esprit. J'aurais tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Riley cœur de pierre. C'est tout ce que je dois être pour l'instant. Qu'importe ce visage en sang flottant encore devant mes yeux... Ça ne m'atteins pas.

Je n'ai pas de cœur.

Oui... je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir un cœur...

TBC


End file.
